


there but for the grace

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [134]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Lies, Xander thinks about The Lie and he's not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander told a pretty big lie once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there but for the grace

**Author's Note:**

> Title: there but for the grace  
> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: post-season 7  
> Pairings: mentions of Buffy/Angel, Buffy/Xander, a smidge of maybe implied Xander/Jesse  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 130  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: BtVS, Xander, He played God when he told Buffy that lie in Becoming.

Sometimes, he wishes he could regret it. He really, truly does. He's done a lot of bad things in his life (Jesse, Jesse, oh Jesse), but that one - he made the tough decision.

He saved the world. He really, truly believes that. Buffy would've held back. Angelus would've won, and Angel might've come back just in time to watch the world die.

Was it his choice to make?

Xander looks at Buffy, and then around at the room full of baby slayers, all watching Buffy like she's something amazing. (She is. A part of him will always love her, and look at her like she's sixteen and perfect.)

Even if it wasn't his choice, he made it, and the world is still here.

He'll never regret it.


End file.
